The present invention relates to an inspection jig such as a probe card used for inspecting electrical characteristics of a semiconductor integrated circuit and the like.
In an inspection jig such as a probe card used for inspecting electrical characteristics of a semiconductor integrated circuit, a contactor including a spring probe is mounted on a rigid substrate directly.    Non-Patent Document 1: BiTS Workshop 2007 Archive (https://www.bitsworkshop.org/archive/archive2007/2007ht.pdf), PAPER#2